<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Cat by ladydragon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177027">Because Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76'>ladydragon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt = "Make me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>'Verse:</b> IDW<br/><b>Series:</b> Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Characters:</b> Drift, Ravage<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.</p>
<p>IT'S MY 13th FANDOMVERSARY!!!  WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!  All my love you all of you who've supported and encouraged me for so long!  I appreciate every last comment and kudos you give me.  I'm so happy to be a part of this fandom.  It's an honor and a privilege, sirs, madams, and others!  Here's to many more 13 year blocks of sexy robutts!  &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Swerve does frown on mechs standing on his tables," Drift said, smoothly shifting his drink out of the way as Ravage hopped up onto the table and paced across it.</p>
<p>"I am exempt," Ravage replied, and just be contrary, circled around, each foot placed deliberately on the tabletop.</p>
<p>Drift grinned a little.  "Exempt?  How'd you pull that off."</p>
<p>Razor sharp claws extended and curled lightly against the surface.  Ravage could easily have carved lines in the metal, but refrained.  "Swerve is a reasonable mech."</p>
<p>"Or a chicken."  Drift chuckled and sipped at his energon.</p>
<p>"Chickens are wise."  Ravage turned again, tail lashing close to Drift's hand before he finally settled, lounging across one whole side of the table with his long body.</p>
<p>Drift arched an optic ridge and let his old accent slip into his words.  "Soundwave ain't here, kittycat.  Might want to behave.  At least with me."</p>
<p>Ravage snorted delicately and stretched out until one paw was dangerously close to Drift's glass.  A <i>ping</i> sounded when Ravage extended a single claw, and the glass slid toward the table's edge, making Drift scramble to catch it.  "I tremble with fear."</p>
<p>After righting his glass -and wrapping his hands around it to protect it from further abuse- Drift tipped his head and really looked at Ravage.  "Your aura looks a bit... off."</p>
<p>"Oh, Primus," Ravage swore.</p>
<p>"Kinda... yellow around the edges."</p>
<p>"And you're going to tell me what that means, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Drift schooled his features into the most serious expression he could manage and straightened his shoulders.  "Do you really need me to?" he asked, forcing his tone to sound... perhaps a bit too dire.</p>
<p>Ravage sighed and stood.  "Fine.  You win."  He stood, but Drift put out his hand to stop him.</p>
<p>"No, relax and stay.  You wouldn't be here pestering me if you didn't have something you want to talk to me about," Drift said.</p>
<p>"Is it really yellow?" Ravage asked as he settled back down.</p>
<p>"Yes.  And it means you trust me."  Drift beamed at Ravage as the mech groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">CLICK HERE</a> to learn more about me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/><b>Feedback</b></p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)</li>
</ul>
<p><b>Author Responses</b><br/>This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.<br/>If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding.  ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>